


Поздняя осень — время возвращаться

by mizuame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, Illnesses, M/M, Out of Character, Slice of Life, fandom Magicpendell 2020, happy end, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuame/pseuds/mizuame
Summary: Гарри и Северус прожили вместе много лет, но в начале лета расстались.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Discord FK Magicpendell and Art-nano Challenge, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Поздняя осень — время возвращаться

##  [AdituHino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdituHino)бета

##  [irishfireflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfireflame) автор

Поздняя осень пахла кофе и корицей. Гарри чувствовал этот запах каждый день, когда проходил мимо небольшой кафешки, которую открыли в его доме. Он переехал сюда в начале июня, окрыленный внезапной свободой. Первые месяцы — все внезапно теплое и ласковое лето — Гарри был абсолютно счастлив, но с приближением осени его охватила хандра. И чем более хмурым становилось небо, тем больше Гарри чувствовал неудовлетворенность собственной жизнью. А запах кофе ко всему напоминал о Северусе.

Они расстались в конце весны после грандиозной ссоры. Под фразы вроде «Я не заставлял тебя жить со мной» и «Я был против этих отношений, если ты помнишь» Гарри спешно скидывал свои вещи в сумку и, собрав все самое важное, сбежал через камин к Гермионе. Потом, когда он раскладывал все по местам в новой квартире, он понял, что забыл почти половину, но возвращаться не стал: Северус, скорее всего, все просто выкинул, так есть ли смысл пересекаться лишний раз?

Расставшись с человеком, с которым он прожил все годы после войны, Гарри впервые наслаждался свободной жизнью без обязательств. Он общался с друзьями, отдыхал на пляже (аппарация — это очень удобно), бродил по маггловским магазинам, смотрел фильмы в кинотеатрах и даже сходил в парк развлечений. В общем, делал все то, что в детстве ему было недоступно, а во взрослом возрасте — не одобрялось Северусом и клеймилось бесполезной тратой времени и денег.

Вместе с осенью пришли воспоминания о работе, а с ними и воспоминания о Северусе. Они стали парой сразу после победы: Гарри узнал, что Северус в Мунго, прибежал извиняться и понял, что все очень плохо. Колдомедики не хотели лечить пожирателя, а медсестры — за ним ухаживать. Гарри сломал немало копий, прежде чем добился нормального обслуживания, но все приходилось контролировать. Он дневал и ночевал в Мунго под саркастичные комментарии и ругань с персоналом. Где-то между очередным скандалом и беззлобной пикировкой он и влюбился.

Когда Северуса выписали через полгода, Гарри был на грани паники. Он привык, что нужен там, в его палате, но потребность в нем исчезла, и он не знал, куда податься. Он пришел к Северусу через неделю, буквально заставив того впустить себя в дом и выслушать. Через месяц они уже переехали в небольшой коттедж под Лондоном. Гарри торопился, и Северус почему-то с ним соглашался.

В их отношениях было всякое: ругань, недоверие, раздражение, бешеный, незабываемый секс, только любви не было. Точнее, была, Гарри ведь не просто так все это начал. Но любви его одного на двоих не хватило.

Северус был одновременно идеален и невыносим. Он изводил Гарри придирками, язвил, плевался ядом и требовал невозможного. Его настроение нельзя было угадать: он то гнал, то был необычайно нежен, то орал, то говорил что-то приятное. Правда, про любовь Северус не говорил никогда, и с каждым прожитым вместе годом это угнетало Гарри все больше и больше.

Сначала он думал, что Северус, может быть, просто не привык вслух выражать свои чувства. Он пытался показывать пример, делая комплименты, шепча любовные признания и оставляя милые записки. Северусу это льстило, но сам он никогда ничего похожего не делал и даже презирал такие порывы, считая их ребячеством и подростковыми гормонами. Когда же эйфория начала отношений схлынула, Гарри начал замечать жесткие, непримиримые суждения, обвинения и насмешки. Каждое «навязался на мою голову», «ты — идиот», «не нравится — проваливай» оставляло на душе рану, которая долго не затягивалась.

С другой стороны, Северус всегда делал все, чтобы Гарри было комфортно: варил зелья от растяжений и простуд, готовил, помогал с работой и другими делами. Именно Северус порекомендовал Гарри устроиться в Хогвартс, где Гарри начал работать сначала помощником, а потом и преподавателем ЗОТИ. Сам бы Гарри ни за что не решился, но поддержка партнера вселила в него уверенность, и все получилось. С тех пор они работали вместе, Гарри безумно нравилась эта работа, хотя в их личную жизнь она спокойствия не добавила.

Больше всего Гарри раздражало, что про их отношения никто не знает. Он порывался рассказать Рону и Гермионе, но Северусу идея по вкусу не пришлась.

— Зачем ты собираешься ругаться с друзьями? — Спросил он. И добавил: — Ты думаешь, они будут рады за тебя?

Гарри подумал и не стал ничего говорить. И даже не ради себя, просто он понял: Северус не хочет огласки.

Так они вместе прожили почти семь лет, но на людях вели себя как чужие. Даже в школе в учительской они слабо переругивались, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. Эта двойственность отношений просто убивала. И, когда Северус в очередной раз вспылил по какой-то мелочи, Гарри сорвался. И вот теперь он жил в маленькой квартирке в Лондоне в одном здании с кафешкой, из которой пахло кофе и корицей.

  
Август прошел в почти летнем настроении, сентябрь был хмур и навевал тоску, октябрь вверг Гарри в настоящую депрессию. Холод, завывание ветра, чертов запах кофе, который так любил пить Северус по утрам, — все это подавляло и расстраивало. Не прибавляли радости и мысли о работе, которую пора было искать.

Гарри еще летом написал письмо в Хогвартс, что, скорее всего не вернется. Минерва, которая стала директором, ответила мягко и спокойно — предупредила, что пока найдет учителя на замену, а если Гарри захочется вернуться, он сможет это сделать в любой момент. Тогда, в начале лета, Гарри казалось это не такой уж и плохой идеей. Он надеялся, что за три месяца отдохнет, переболеет Северусом как простудой. Но шло время, и лучше не становилось. Гарри скучал, страдал от одиночества и все время думал о нем. Но возвращаться он не собирался. Он уже один раз, фактически, принудил Северуса к отношениям, и ничего из этого не вышло.

К сожалению, приходилось менять не только партнера, но и жизнь полностью. Работа в Хогвартсе предполагала постоянные встречи, а значит, нужно было окончательно увольняться. Подумав немного и покрутив в сознании эту мысль, Гарри сел и написал заявление об уходе. К нему он приложил письмо с извинениями, что не приходит лично, и обещал навестить Минерву, как только сможет. Отправив сову с общественной почты, Гарри окончательно осознал: этот этап его жизни закончился, начался следующий.

  
Ответ от директора пришел через несколько дней. Она выражала сожаление по поводу ухода Гарри и надеялась, что он решит свои личные проблемы и вернется. Отвечать Гарри не стал. Через неделю он нашел новую работу в небольшом магазинчике редких артефактов, а еще через одну застал Северуса на пороге своего дома.

— Поттер, какого черта ты уволился? — полетел в него вопрос. Это было так… типично. Ни «привет», ни «как дела», а сразу к делу. Даже если они почти полгода не виделись.

— И тебе здравствуй, Северус, — вздохнул Гарри. — Спасибо, что пришел поинтересоваться, но, боюсь, теперь это не твое дело.

Эти слова дались Гарри нелегко, но пора было прекращать отчитываться. Они стали чужими, хотя, наверное, не стали, а всегда и были. Это понимание причинило боль, как и видимое раздражение Северуса. Гарри не хотел верить, что они не виделись столько времени, а все, что чувствовал Северус — раздражение. Нужно было прекращать это прямо сейчас.

— Извини, Северус, что не приглашаю, — сказал Гарри, — спасибо, что устроил меня в Хогвартс, но, думаю, мне пора двигаться дальше.

Закончив фразу, Гарри двинулся мимо Северуса, открыл дверь и почти зашел в помещение, когда Северус поймал его за руку. Касание заставило сердце Гарри быстро биться. Хотелось положить руку на кисть, провести выше, погладить шею, зарыться в волосы и поцеловать. Гарри моргнул и сбросил морок: никаких ласк и поцелуев ему не светит. Они расстались, и он вызывает у Северуса только злость.

— Северус, отпусти меня, — попросил Гарри как можно спокойнее. — Я принял решение, я не вернусь в Хогвартс. И это правда теперь тебя не касается.

— А ты не подумал, Поттер, как я буду выглядеть перед остальными учителями? — прошипел Северус раздраженно. — Я рекомендовал тебя, а сейчас ты сначала опаздываешь на месяц, а потом и вовсе увольняешься. Ты понимаешь, что найти учителя в середине года практически невозможно? Чудо, что Минерва подобрала этого идиота Бортона!

Гарри посмотрел на Северуса с удивлением. Неужели, он не знал про письмо директору? Видимо, не знал, значит, не выяснял, значит, ему совершенно наплевать… Гарри сделал глубокий вдох, выдохнул и ответил:

— Мне странно, что ты не знаешь, Северус, но я написал директору еще летом — предупредил, что не вернусь. Она попросила меня не торопиться с заявлением об уходе и предложила пока взять временного преподавателя. Сейчас я окончательно все решил и написал заявление. И отпусти мою руку, пожалуйста. Твоя безупречная репутация не пострадает, не волнуйся.

Северус еще какое-то время смотрел на Гарри, а потом отпустил его и сделал шаг назад. Гарри попрощался, закрыл дверь, разделся, выпил чаю и попытался заняться делами. Ничего не выходило. В итоге Гарри промаялся с час и лег спать.   
Всю ночь Гарри снился Северус, который признавался ему в любви.

  
Еще через несколько дней он вновь увидел Северуса рядом со своим домом. Тот стоял недалеко от входа под козырьком кафе и смотрел на лужи под ногами. Гарри пожалел, что решил прогуляться от работы до дома: сталкиваться с Северусом не хотелось. Он думал было развернуться, найти укромное местечко и аппарировать прямо в квартиру, как услышал холодное:

— Мистер Поттер, вы специально заставляете себя ждать?

Гарри поморщился и направился к Северусу.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Снейп, — поддержал он тон разговора. — Что вы хотели?

— Я хотел поинтересоваться, не собираетесь ли вы забрать свои вещи, которые имели глупость оставить в моем доме.

Это «в моем доме» отозвалось неприятной болью. Они покупали дом вместе, хоть и выбирали в суете. А сейчас дом внезапно оказался его, Северуса, как будто Гарри не вложил ни копейки в покупку и обустройство. Стараясь не погружаться в размышления слишком глубоко, Гарри с досадой ответил:

— Нет, я не собираюсь забирать вещи. Если они вам не нужны — продайте, подарите или сожгите. И, пожалуйста, не беспокойте меня, мистер Снейп.

С этими словами Гарри повернул к дверям.

— Почему я должен заниматься вашим хламом, мистер Поттер? — услышал он недовольный голос Северуса. Пришлось повернуться.

— Мы, мистер Снейп, можем поменяться местами. Вы можете съехать, забрав свои вещи. Тогда вам придется заниматься исключительно своим хламом.

Гарри чувствовал, что это было грубо. Грубить ему не нравилось, но ему хотелось избавиться от присутствия Северуса. Ему было больно видеть его, слышать его голос и думать, что они больше никогда не будут вместе. Если, чтобы избавить себя от этой боли, нужно было быть немного грубым, Гарри был к этому готов.

Северус ничего не ответил: Гарри не знал, то ли он удивился отпору, то ли просто решил, что вопрос закрыт, да и ему было все равно. Он воспользовался заминкой, чтобы подойти к дверям и со словами «Всего хорошего, мистер Снейп» спрятаться от взгляда Северуса в своем убежище.

Ночью ему опять снилась их счастливая жизнь. Гарри решил, что если Северус придет еще раз, он съедет. Уедет куда-нибудь в другой город или в другую страну — туда, где их встреча точно будет невозможна.

  
Ноябрь наводил тоску дождями, хмурым тяжелым небом и десятками больных покупателей в магазине. Последних Гарри опасался особенно: с возрастом он начал тяжело переносить простуды. Возможно, проблема была в том, что в детстве он постоянно переносил болезни на ногах, и теперь организм решил — хватит, и начал валить его с ног на два дня. Версией Северуса была перегрузка от резкого и сильного роста магического потенциала — он считал, что Гарри получил силу Волдеморта. Гарри никогда об этом толком не задумывался, хотя Lumos и правда начал получаться мощнее. Но вместе с заклинанием, способным осветить немаленького размера спортивный зал, пришли изматывающие болезни.

Стоило Гарри подхватить простуду, как мир преображался: приходили видения, галлюцинации, кошмары. Гарри начинал путать реальность со сном, не справлялся с собственной магией. Его сила вырывалась, поджигая шторы, проливаясь дождями и превращая чашки и пустые бутыльки из-под зелий в крыс и летучих мышей.

Заболевал Гарри редко, но очень быстро. Он мог закончить вести уроки в отличном настроении, а после ужина слечь с температурой под сорок. И, что самое обидное, Гарри никогда не понимал, когда именно заболел — все это ударяло по нему резко и без предупреждения.

Впрочем, Гарри не опасался болезней. Если с ним что-то случалось, его всегда поддерживал Северус. Он сидел рядом, укутывал одеялами, протирал лицо влажной тряпкой, поил зельями и держал за руку, если Гарри видел что-то особенно страшное. В этом ноябре все было иначе.

Гарри понял, что заболел, когда почувствовал безумную слабость: чашка выпала у него из рук, разбилась и залила всю кухню кипятком. Гарри сначала потянулся за палочкой, но понял, что сейчас рухнет прямо на кухне, и оставил все как есть. С трудом он дошел до кровати и кулем свалился на матрас. Послышался легкий печальный скрип, а пространство вокруг засияло огоньками — магия начала вырываться на свободу.

С трудом соображая, Гарри заставил себя призвать бумагу, написать короткую записку домовладелице с просьбой сообщить на работе о его болезни, и провалился в беспамятство.

Гарри приходил в себя несколько раз лишь на краткие промежутки времени. В первый раз он с трудом разделся и забрался под одеяло, во второй — доковылял до туалета, а потом почти полз обратно. Он не следил за временем, не понимал, когда начинается ночь и кончается день. В один из кратких моментов прояснений он забрал письмо от хозяина лавки. Записка была краткой:

«Мистер Поттер, вы болеете уже три дня. Обратитесь в Мунго или выходите на работу».

Гарри вызвал Темпус и посмотрел на календарь. Сил придумать, что делать, не хватило — его опять поглотила болезнь.

В следующий раз, когда его сознание прояснилось, Гарри попытался попасть в Мунго. Его болезнь слишком затянулась — в прошлые годы он лежал не больше двух дней, а потом шел на поправку. Гарри с опозданием подумал, что это, наверное, зелья Северуса делали свое дело. В Мунго ему попасть не удалось: он рухнул на ковер перед камином и вновь отключился.

  
Очнулся Гарри уже в постели. Стоило ему открыть глаза, как в комнату вошел Северус. Гарри бросилось в глаза, что он был без мантии: значит, провел в квартире уже несколько часов.

— Выпей зелья и бульон, — велел Северус, снова не здороваясь.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Гарри. С одной стороны, он был рад, что Северус пришел, с другой — его присутствие снова приносило боль.

Северус не обратил внимания на вопрос Гарри, только подошел и сунул ему в руки зелья:

— Пей, потом поговорим.

Гарри послушался. Подозрительно глядя на Северуса, он выпил зелья и чашку бульона. К горлу подкатила тошнота, голова закружилась. Сознание начало проваливаться в темноту.

— Что ты мне дал? — хрипло спросил Гарри, но ответа уже не услышал — уснул.

  
Гарри просыпался еще пару раз ради того, чтобы выпить зелья и бульон. В последний момент прозрения он достаточно окреп для вопросов. Северус сначала не хотел отвечать, но потом с раздражением сообщил, что узнал у его начальника, — Гарри не явился на работу. Дверь открыла домохозяйка.

— Ты был у меня на работе? — удивленно спросил Гарри.

— Да, — отрывисто бросил Северус и тут же зачем-то уточнил, — хозяин этого магазина иногда поставляет мне редкие ингредиенты.

Гарри медленно кивнул. Видимо, во всей Британии от Северуса ему не сбежать. Впрочем, пока он был слаб как котенок, смысла задумываться об этом не было.

— Засыпай обратно, — сказал Северус и поднялся со стула. Гарри заметил скованную походку и замедленные движения — такие, какие были у Северуса, когда у него болела спина. Давнее проклятие не выводилось никаким лечением и напоминало о себе после неудобного сна или слишком долгой работы стоя.

— Ты что, ночуешь здесь? — высказал Гарри догадку, которая вдруг пришла ему в голову, когда Северус уже почти вышел из комнаты. Тот ничего не ответил и не возвращался, пока Гарри опять не уснул.

  
Гарри проснулся посреди ночи бодрым и веселым. Он знал это ощущение: пару часов он будет чувствовать себя хорошо, потом магия начнет шалить, а еще через полсуток он очнется совершенно здоровым. Гарри осторожно поднялся и прислушался к себе: не мутило, голова не кружилась — только хотелось принять душ и смыть с себя болезнь.

Отказывать себе в этой мелочи он не стал, поднялся и пошел в ванную. В гостиной он увидел Северуса. Тот спал прямо в кресле. Гарри поморщился: он представил, как отвратительно Северус будет себя чувствовать после такого сна.

— Северус, — подошел к креслу Гарри. — Спасибо, что задержался, все уже хорошо, иди домой.

Северус, мгновенно проснувшийся, недовольно посмотрел на него.

— Ты же знаешь, Поттер, что к утру тебе опять станет плохо. Я останусь.

— Не стоит, — хмуро ответил Гарри.

— Я останусь, — повторил Северус уверенно.

Гарри вздохнул. Ему не хотелось сейчас ругаться, да и сил, откровенно говоря, не было. Но зла Северусу он точно не желал. Он подумал и прикинул: кровать в спальне была рассчитана даже не на двоих — там бы вполне хватило места на троих. Они могут ее поделить. Гарри посмотрел на Северуса и попросил:

— Оставайся хотя бы не в кресле. Кровать большая, мы там поместимся.

Северус кивнул и поднялся. Гарри проследил взглядом, как он добрался до кровати, скинул мантию и ботинки, а затем растянулся на пустой половине кровати с видимым облегчением. Гарри ушел в душ.

Вернувшись из ванной комнаты, Гарри устроился на своей половине кровати. Рядом было слышно негромкое дыхание Северуса. Гарри думал, что не сможет уснуть, но через некоторое время погрузился в неглубокий тяжелый сон, какой бывает у больных людей.

Под утро Гарри и правда стало хуже. Магия бесилась пуще прежнего — Северус погасил два выброса, которые наверняка сожгли бы дом. Наконец, все закончилось. Гарри, уставший воевать с собственными силами, выпил еще одно зелье и отключился. Через несколько часов он проснулся абсолютно здоровым.

  
Когда Гарри открыл глаза, Северус еще спал рядом. Он выглядел бледным и уставшим, и Гарри захотелось его обнять, поцеловать. Но он не позволил себе даже долго смотреть — просто ушел в душ. Выйдя, он увидел Северуса уже в гостиной.

— Северус, — попросил Гарри, — спасибо тебе. Я очень благодарен, что ты меня выручил. Но мы расстались, и поэтому, пожалуйста, не приходи сюда больше.

Северус смотрел на него с легким раздражением.

— Я хотел как лучше, Поттер, — недовольно объяснился он. — Когда ты болен, тебе нужна помощь.

— Я вполне справлюсь сам. Я просто это не предусмотрел, но теперь что-нибудь придумаю, — ответил Гарри. И понимая, что Северуса ему не переспорить, признался: — Я все равно отсюда съеду.

Северус посмотрел ему в глаза. Гарри не разобрал выражения в его взгляде.

— Ты уже уволился с работы, которую, по своим же словам, любил, а сейчас хочешь сбежать и отсюда, стоило мне зайти в квартиру. Что, только мое присутствие делает твою жизнь и твое жилье грязными настолько, что их нужно срочно менять?

— Да нет же! — воскликнул Гарри, — просто…

— Что? — резко бросил Северус.

— Я и так постоянно тебя вспоминаю. Я не смогу жить дальше, если буду постоянно думать о тебе. Из чертовой кофейни пахнет кофе, ты сидел на кровати и перебирал мои волосы! Я люблю тебя и не смогу разлюбить, если останусь здесь, в этом городе, в этой стране.

— Любишь? — хрипло переспросил Северус, схватил Гарри за руку и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

— Да, — легко кивнул Гарри.

— Тогда какого черта?! — разозлился Северус, — зачем ты сбежал?

Гарри вырвал ладонь из пальцев Северуса и, делая шаг назад, почти закричал:

— Потому что ты не любишь меня, никогда не любил! Терпел, заботился, позволял любить себя. — Гарри почувствовал, как ком подступает к горлу: — Мы расстались, все кончено.

— Ты только что сказал, что любишь меня. Если так, то ничего не кончено, — уверенно сказал Северус. — Я вижу, что тебе тяжело жить одному, и мне плохо без тебя.

Гарри покачал головой:

— Ты просто привык. Я тоже еще не освоился один. Но это пройдет. Мы научимся быть далеко друг от друга, и все будет хорошо.

Гарри старался не смотреть на Северуса, чтобы не видеть его раздражения. Наверняка он сейчас начнет спорить и ругаться, доказывать, что Гарри не выживет один. Накатила дурнота.

— Гарри, я... — начал говорить Северус. На секунду Гарри показалось, что голос звучит растерянно, но не обратил на это внимания. Не желая слушать придирок и обвинений в глупости, Гарри перебил:

— Уходи. Спасибо тебе за помощь, но уходи. Мне не нужна твоя жалость.

— Я не... — услышал Гарри и закричал, не желая знать, что Северус будет говорит дальше:

— Уходи, уходи! Хватит меня мучить!

Слезы все-таки хлынули из глаз. Гарри проклинал сам себя и свою слабость за эти эмоции. Болезнь всегда делала его сентиментальным и чувствительным и, видимо, он еще не до конца пришел в себя. Внезапно он почувствовал, как сильные руки притягивают его к себе.

— Хватит, — прошептал Северус, крепко обнимая Гарри. — Хватит, перестань убегать от меня. Возвращайся домой.

Гарри замер.

— Что? — переспросил он, но Северус повторил уже громче, таким же хриплым голосом:

— Возвращайся, Гарри, возвращайся домой.

Сердце Гарри сжалось, в горле застрял ком. Эти слова заставили вспомнить их небольшой коттедж, вечера у камина, разговоры в постели и сладкий запах яблочного пирога, который Северус изредка пек сам. Но то, что Северус звал его вернуться, ничего не меняло. Он привык и Гарри привык, семь лет — это долгий срок.

— Северус, я не вернусь. Мы расстались, помнишь, — печально ответил Гарри и попытался высвободиться из объятий. Но Северус только крепче сжал его.

— Возвращайся, — только повторил Северус.

— Нет, — ответил Гарри громче и увереннее. — Отпусти меня.

— Не отпущу, — прошептал Северус и еще сильнее сжал Гарри. — Возвращайся.

— Почему? — всхлипнул Гарри. — Почему я должен вернуться?

Пауза на секунду затянулась, а потом он услышал тихое:

— Потому что я люблю тебя.

Гарри замер. Северус все еще обнимал его и дышал в макушку. Гарри выдохнул и попросил:

— Можешь повторить?

Северус прижал его к себе еще крепче и уверенно произнес:

— Я люблю тебя, Гарри.

Гарри прикрыл глаза. Этого было вполне достаточно.

  
Ноябрь уверенно переходил в декабрь, терзая город холодными ветрами и ночными заморозками. Гарри собирал вещи в маленькой квартирке и улыбался. Чуть позже, сдав ключи хозяйке, он вошел в прихожую светлого особняка, где его ждали горячий чай, яблочный пирог и Северус. Этой поздней осенью все вернулось на круги своя. И хотя изменилась самая малость, ее оказалось достаточно, чтобы сделать их обоих счастливыми.


End file.
